Machines for laying bricks or other masonry modules are known in the prior art in varying forms. Generally speaking, such prior art machines have not been widely accepted commercially for economic reasons. Most of the proposed machines are complex and very costly in terms of initial manufacturing and installation and dismantling on the construction site. They require frequent adjustment and are quite sensitive in terms of their abilities to place the masonry modules properly.
Some examples of the known patented prior art are contained in U.S. Patents Re: Nos. 28,305; 2,523,063; 3,231,646; 3,328,859; 3,466,883; 3,550,344 and 3,863,420.
In general, the objective of the present invention is to improve on the prior art by providing a greatly simplified and much more practical and economical apparatus for placing masonry modules, such as bricks or concrete blocks, in successive courses for the purpose of constructing building walls of any desired perimeter shape, such as circular, square or rectangular.
Among the specific features and advantages of the invention are the ease with which the apparatus may be loaded with masonry modules at one loading station, the module transport and loading frame being rotatable relative to this station; and the relative ease with which the apparatus can be set up or dismantled at the job site, in contrast to the more complex prior art.
Additional features of the invention reside in a unique and simplified system for supporting and leveling the module transport and placement frame, and the construction of this frame including the provision of withdrawable temporary support pins for the modules being carried by the frame.
Another feature of simplicity and convenience is the provision of a cable suspension system for the module placement frame and winch means for raising and lowering the frame relative to a central upstanding support mast whose angularity can be adjusted with convenience to precisely level the module placement frame.
The entire apparatus is unitized in its assembled use condition and is symmetrical around the center support mast and ground anchoring means generally in the sense of a rotary clothesline tree.
Other features and advantages of the invention over the prior art will become apparent during the course of the following description.